In the prior art, the attachment of discrete components to printed wiring boards requires a rather precise bending of discrete component leads so that they can be automatically, or manually, inserted into printed-through holes in the printed wiring board. For this type of mounting, the printed-through holes must be relatively large. Also, it is difficult to control the amount of lead which extends through the reverse side of the board and, therefore, there are generally soldered leads extending outwardly from the reverse side of the board. Because of these problems, discrete components can generally be mounted only on one side of a printed wiring board which greatly reduces the density of components.